


Amazing Discovery

by purplepaper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, Slow Build, based on chapter 137 and 138, come on I can't be the only one thinking them looking at each other in page 10 has potential, seriously needs more of this relationship tag, yamaguchi is my adorable baby crow I just can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepaper/pseuds/purplepaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thinks that it's inevitable for Iwaizumi to end up dating Oikawa, and people suspected Yamaguchi is in love with his childhood friend, Tsukishima. Who knows that they would prove their friends wrong by dating each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Discovery

Everybody seemed to think that it was inevitable for Iwaizumi to end up dating Oikawa. Though by everybody, he meant their friends in Aobajousai. And really, they looked like they were dating already. They went to school together, having lunch together, went home together, even sometimes showering together after club. Iwaizumi claimed because if he waited for Oikawa, he'd take shower somewhere around midnight and Oikawa would chirped something about Iwaizumi wanting to see him naked. Nobody need to know the reason though; these were Iwaizumi and Oikawa they were talking about.

But actually the biggest reason would be because nobody thought Iwaizumi would be interested in anyone other than Oikawa. They were best friends since they could remember, and they were always there for each other. They were perfect for each other, or so people thought. Which was why it was a big surprise to everyone in the club, when they planned a goukon as a memento before the third years graduated, and Iwaizumi simply answered.

"I'll pass. Got a date already."

Yahaba, and the entire team, looked confused. "But... Oikawa-san is coming," he glanced to the retired captain, as if asking for confirmation. The handsome setter just laughed and Iwaizumi scowled.

"Will you guys drop the 'Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating' joke? It's getting old," Iwaizumi said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Iwa-chan wouldn't want to date the awesome me because it makes him looked inadequate," Oikawa butted in, earning him a slap on his head. "Iwa-chan, that hurts!"

"Wait." For the first time, Hanamaki didn't think he was in a same wavelength with the other pair of third years. "You mean, you were really not dating? You were just, like, rolling with the rumor?"

"All those 'Iwa-chan' and 'Trashykawa' really meant nothing but insults?" Matsukawa added. For the first time, he felt as lost as the rest of the team. "Not term of endearment?"

"Hell no," Iwaizumi snorted in disgust as Oikawa started to cackle maniacally. "And for that matter, I don't even think any of you would take that stupid rumor seriously. Like I said, to me it was a joke. It's not my fault if you guys caught Oikawa's stupidity."

"Iwa-chan, that's mean," Oikawa protested even though he was wearing a shit-eating grin. "Look. I get it that you guys thought Iwa-chan is incapable of liking someone other than me, but we really are just best friends. Ever heard of bromance? We look like deep down we have the hots for each other, but in reality it's not like that. At all. If nobody of you suspects Makki and Matsun are dating as well, I don't get it why you would think it's only me and Iwa-chan. I mean, look around! Don't you see bromance everywhere?"

As Oikawa broke into a giggling fit, few pairs like Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi, and surprisingly, Yahaba and Kyoutani, looked at each other with different expression on their faces. Understanding, apprehension, and pure horror, respectively. Finally after some moment had passed, Hanamaki was the one who asked.

"So... then, who's your date?"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made a simultaneous glance before the former shrugged.

"Just somebody."

"Aww, Iwa-chan is being shy," Oikawa teased. He dodged just in time as Iwaizumi's hand reached for his head again. "Don't be like that, Iwa-chan. You should be more proud of your boyfriend."

Iwaizumi just growled even if his neck burnt slightly. "Shut up."

Matsukawa looked at the graduating setter. "You knew who Iwaizumi's date is?"

Oikawa's smile got wider when he met Iwaizumi's glare. "Of course!" He exclaimed proudly. "I always said that I know everything about my teammates! Beside, Iwa-chan kind of needs my advice every now and then. He's actually very sweet."

By now Iwaizumi was flaring red up to the tip of his ears. "Oikawa you better shut the hell up or I'm never buying you milk bread again for the rest of your life."

It wasn't like Iwaizumi was ashamed of his date. Nope. Never. He just didn't feel like announcing his love life to his teammates like he was some sort of celebrity. He was not Oikawa, he didn't enjoy being in a spotlight. It was one thing to tell his best friend, but telling the whole team was another matter entirely.

"Aww, that's low, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, but he recovered by grinning to the rest of the club members. "Sorry, guys. Looks like you gotta find out on your own."

As if on cue, Iwaizumi's phone made a ding sound, and the owner flicked it open. He quickly closed it back when Hanamaki made a move to take a peek of the sender, making it clear that it was from the curious lover. Apparently, he wasn't fast enough because the brunet smirked.

"I think I saw a kanji 'mountain'," he said.

"Ka--Kageyama?" Kindaichi spluttered in undisguised horror but Kunimi slapped him on the back.

"Nope," Hanamaki shook his head, and Iwaizumi wiped his face, surrendering to the fact that his teammates were about to figure out who his date was. "It's in front."

As Iwaizumi trying not to punch 'it wasn't me this time' face Oikawa was making, the rest of the team was thinking of any voleyball player whose name was started by a word 'mountain'. There was a full mark of fifty seconds before realization started coloring up the face of his friends one by one.

"Karasuno's..." Yahaba breathed.

"...twelve." Watari finished.

And that was how Aobajousai Volleyball Club members knew about Iwaizumi Hajime dating Yamaguchi Tadashi.

.  
.  
.  
**AMAZING DISCOVERY  
** © purplepaper  
.  
Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
.  
.  
.

Yamaguchi was laying in one of Sendai's infirmary bed when the door opened and somebody walked in. Karasuno was taking a rest before they went back to school, and Yamaguchi thought that must be Hinata or maybe Yachi-san, telling him it was time to go back. He really didn't expect to see Seijou's ace standing there, asking the nurse for some ointment, making him jumped in surprise and almost fell from his bed. He must make a loud sound because the broad teen was looking over and Yamaguchi felt himself blushed.

"Umm... so--sorry..." he muttered sheepishly, staring down at his knees. "I... didn't mean to make noise."

The nurse just hummed dismissively, but from the corner of his eyes he could tell the other boy was still looking at him intently. Yamaguchi felt the need to crawl under the sheet, but it would show him how cowardly he actually was. No. He already made choice not to run away back then, so he shouldn't start running away now.

Iwaizumi was briefly wondering how this timid guy changed into a brave warrior on court, but easily revert back to his shy nature off court. The freckled teen was looking down, and Iwaizumi could see the nasty bruise on his right chest from the slightly too big uniform's neckline. That had to be hurt. Now he knew better than pitying on people's weakness, but simply wondering about other's well-being should be acceptable.

"Is your chest okay?" Iwaizumi found himself asking the slightly cowering pinch server, by standing beside his bed after retrieving the ointment he asked earlier. "I didn't break your ribs, did I?"

"Eh? Uh... n--no, you didn't," Yamaguchi stuttered slightly. He hoped the ace wasn't making fun of him, but he didn't quite dare to look up to see his expression. "It bruised really bad, but the nurse said it would be okay."

"Well, that was brave of you to take my spike right on the chest," Iwaizumi commented sincerely. "You weren't afraid to hurt yourself to keep the ball in play. I honestly didn't think you'd have that much of tenacity. But I guess people really change when they're on court."

Yamaguchi could feel his jaw slacked as he heard the third year speaking. Was Seijou's ace just complimenting him? Yamaguchi? The average player who's only best point was being a pinch server? Not that Yamaguchi wasn't feeling proud of his newfound weapon, but hearing a top notch player praising him for it was something he would've never dared to imagine.

He was so overwhelmed that he just had to look up, to see what kind of face the Miyagi top four's ace was making when he said those words. All he could see was the slight tilt at the corner of his lips and Yamaguchi's heart skipped a beat.

"Then, good luck on your match with Shiratorizawa," Iwaizumi said at last, making a move to leave. "I want to say that I'd be surprised if you guys win, but I guess no, I won't be. You guys had it in you to beat that so-called reigning champion, and I'll be one of those who's gonna cheer up for it."

With that he turned, and started walking away from Yamaguchi's bed. He felt that he should say something, but his brain suddenly worked way slower than usual. The other teen was almost reaching the door, and Yamaguchi blurted out a mangled response.

"My--my name is Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi Tadashi!"

The wing spiker stopped in his step, and Yamaguchi felt the urge to bash his head against a wall. Wasn't it his chest that was hit by a ball? Why couldn't his brain function like it was normally? What kind of stupid response was that? Before Yamaguchi could go on a full ramble on how he should punish himself for being an utter idiot, the left player looked over with amused glint in his eyes.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-kun."

"J--just Yamaguchi is fine!" Yamaguchi said with burning cheek and impossibly wide eye because the Seijou's ace was acknowledging him, and damn if he wasn't super happy for it. "And... tha--thank you for your encouraging words. I..."

Yamaguchi didn't know how to express his feeling, but apparently he didn't need to because Iwaizumi said to him.

"You're welcome. We all need some appreciation for our hard work once in a while."

Iwaizumi nodded before he left, and Yamaguchi just stared at the spot he was standing even minutes after the other boy disappeared. He felt an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the bruise left by the said boy. He clutched his shirt with his left hand, wondering if he even felt like this when the first time he met Tsukki back in his childhood days.

If it was this nerve-wrecking. If it was this heart-throbbing.

Yamaguchi was wondering if it was possible to fall for a guy who gave him a huge vicious bruise on his chest and if it didn't make him sound like a complete masochist.

\---

Iwaizumi didn't think he would meet Karasuno's twelve again under any circumstances, because so many facts would make it quite impossible. Aobajousai was one hour away by bus from Karasuno, the third years had retired from the team and were focusing on university entrance exam, also he didn't have a hobby other than volleyball that would make him encounter the younger teen out of their realm.

Which was why he felt fairly surprised when the same freckled boy had run into him by the front gate, weeks after their match in Spring High.

"I--Iwaizumi-san!" Yamaguchi gasped, slightly out of breath, as he realized whose the back in front of him belonged to. "I--I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi asked, fixing the other teen a little bewildered look. His former team didn't have a practice match with Karasuno, and if then it wouldn't be today. He looked around if he could see other familiar faces when Yamaguchi said in a small voice.

"Umm... my cousin is entering high school next year and he's asking me a favor to take a peek at the new Aobajousai team," he admitted in a red face, clearly embarrassed at being caught doing something he considered inappropriate. "But--but if you don't like it then I'll just go home and--"

"Your cousin want to enter Aobajousai?" Iwaizumi's voice was colored with a mix of slight confusion and little pride. "Why?"

"I--I don't really know..." Yamaguchi answered, still looking at his shoes rather than Iwaizumi's face. "But he said he was impressed by Aobajousai's teamwork. Or to be more precise... by Oikawa-san's skill to create such teamwork."

"Huh. But Oikawa won't be here by the time he join the team," Iwaizumi pointed out.

"Ah, yes... but still, that's what he said," Yamaguchi shrugged. Slowly he looked up to meet Iwaizumi's gaze from under his bangs. "So... umm... do you mind if I take a look?"

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. "I don't actually mind, but sorry to disappoint you. We take monday off of practice."

He could see Yamaguchi's face fell. He felt kind of bad for the younger boy, what with the effort he had made to come here, but there was nothing he could do. Eventually Yamaguchi sighed in defeat.

"What a luck," he laughed softly, and Iwaizumi found himself staring. For someone his age, Yamaguchi was radiating innocence all over his features, unlike most of high school student. Sure his jump float serve was a dreading weapon on court, but right now he looked just like a hamster in the middle of city. Lost and didn't know what to do.

"Weeeeeeell, you can always come again some other day and Iwa-chan will show you around. Right, Iwa-chan?"

Yamaguchi slightly jumped at the sudden voice of Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked over. He was standing in his usual cool guy stance, but he was wearing that terrifying grin he usually used to intimidate people. Yamaguchi, being a timid hamster unless he was on court ready to wreck his opponent with his serve, immediately looked down on his shoes once more.

"Huh? I thought you would refuse because he's from Karasuno."

"Since this information is for an Aobajousai inspired boy, and my fans, I'm more than happy to share," Oikawa said cheerfully, even though he tilted his head before continuing in a frightening smile and bone-chilling tone. "Beside... I'll know if this information goes to the wrong ear. Okay, Freckle-kun?"

When Yamaguchi nodded, he was pale and shaking so hard people would thought he had just come out of South Pole. Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head.

"Stop bullying a first year."

"Aww... he's not our first year anyway!"

"Don't be a brat," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa stuck his tongue out and he put his hand on a shoulder of the frozen-looking Yamaguchi to calm him. He felt the muscle beneath his skin stiffened, but Iwaizumi spoke in a friendly tone.

"Come again the day after tomorrow, 'kay?" He said and retracted his hand when Yamaguchi slowly looked up. "I can show you around so you won't get lost. Gimme your number so I can meet you here. I'll probably have a late class this Wednesday."

Yamaguchi couldn't believe his luck when he gave his phone to Iwaizumi so he could punch his number in, staring in morbid fascination as the former ace and setter of Aobajousai were insulting each other back and forth right before his eyes. How many people outside this scholl that had a privilege to witness such display? His thoughts must have gone wayward when Iwazumi had to wave his phone in front of his face to get his attention.

"I--I'm sorry," Yamaguchi rushed out in a red face because he was caught daydreaming, clutching his phone into his chest. "Thank you very much of your kindness! I promise I won't tell anybody in my team! I apologize for being such a pain in the ass and--"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Freckle-kun," Oikawa actually giggled at the panicking brunet. Seeing people getting intimidated by him was always fun, but he decided he had had enough entertainment for today, least Iwaizumi would abuse his head again. "Just make sure you come alone, ne?"

"Ye--yes!" Yamaguchi nodded vigorously there would be no wonder if he broke his neck. "Thank you, thank you very much! I'll be here on Wednesday. Alone. Yes. Okay. See--see you!"

With one final deep bow, Yamaguchi turned around before barreling away to the whatever direction he was coming, like a demon was hot on his heels. Oikawa laughed out loud at the display, and Iwaizumi thought he could see an imaginary devil horns and tail emerging from Oikawa's shadow. He shook his head.

"You have too much fun messing with people."

"I can't help it. He looks so cute getting flustered like that. Like a rabbit. Or hamster."

They didn't talk about Yamaguchi anymore on the way home, but somehow Iwaizumi couldn't shake the image of stuttering-and-shaking-freckled-teen-with-bright-blush out of his head. Even after they waved each other goodbye and Iwaizumi entered his own room, Oikawa's words were still floating in his mind.

_He looked so cute._

"Eh..." Iwaizumi murmured slowly. Maybe this was another thing he could agree with Oikawa.

\---

Yamaguchi ended up sending a couple more of text to Iwaizumi to the following weekend. The older boy replied back, even if sometimes it was in a slow pace. Yamaguchi didn't fuss, simply because he knew Iwaizumi must be busy. He could've just ignored Yamaguchi's text, for all he was almost stranger to the third year of different school, but he didn't, and Yamaguchi felt like a prepubescent boy having his first crush all over again.

Yes, Yamaguchi was admitting that he had a crush the size of Jupiter on the former ace of Aobajousai.

It didn't mean that he didn't freak out first, because up until recent he was always thinking that he liked Yachi-san. Some people thought he was in love with Tsukki, but Yamaguchi just laughed it off because he really didn't feel that way. He was more of hero-worship him, which was why he freaked out when it came to Iwaizumi, because somehow it felt different. He didn't feel the need to blush whenever he met Tsukki or Yachi-san, didn't wait with quickening heartbeat for their reply text, didn't occasionally dream of them in a very ambiguous content.

So after some amount of thinking (and panicking), Yamaguchi came to accept that he probably liked Iwaizumi more than he should. However, confessing was definitely out of option.

It wasn't like Yamaguchi was a total chicken off court. He could muster some courage if he need to, he just didn't feel this was a case of emergency. Iwaizumi was a third year, so he would be graduating soon. Heck, they were not even in a same school, which confessing would make it absolutely pointless. He thought this feeling would probably go away as the time went, so he would just enjoy the little relation they had until after it was over.

They were having a practice match with Aobajousai at the end of November, only this time it was at Karasuno. As he had promised, Yamaguchi told his team nothing about the new formation Seijou had formed after the third years had retired. But it also meant that he had no reason to expect Iwaizumi to be there, along with his third year friends, standing inside the second gymnasium for the obviously first time in their life.

"Iwaizumi-san?" He breathed out in awe as he stood few feet away from the current subject of his affection. In his school gymnasium. Like a dream.

"Oh, Yamaguchi. Long time no see," Iwaizumi nodded, and the other third years shifted their attention to the number twelve. "How's school going?"

"Umm... it's pretty cool," Yamaguchi laughed nervously, feeling uncomfortable being in a center of focus of Aobajousai's third years. "I thought the third years had retired after Spring High."

"Yeah, Oikawa was whining non-stop about wanting to see 'my junior finally crush Tobio-chan', so we have no choice but come," the brunet beside Oikawa quipped.

"Shut up, Makki. I wasn't whining."

"Sure," the droppy-eyed middle blocker butted in. "You were just complaining with high-pitched voice over and over after all."

"Stop lying, Matsun!"

"Imagine I have to deal with people like these for three years," Iwaizumi sighed as Yamaguchi looked in a mortified awe at how Oikawa was completely stripped off of his power out of court by his comrade. "Yamaguchi, this is Hanamaki, and that is Matsukawa. Well, I don't need to introduce Oikawa, do I?"

"Umm... nice to meet you all," Yamaguchi smiled hesitantly, because he felt this situation was slightly surreal. He would've never imagined to talk so casually with members of the team they had been fighting tooth and nails at the previous tournament, without even a slightest spark of animosity between them. Which was kind of stupid, if he thought more about it.

They were all grown-ups. They knew the difference between competitiveness on and off the court.

"Makki, Matsun, let's challenge Karasuno's third years to a three-on-three before the actual practice match!" Oikawa suddenly exclaimed, dragging the unsuspecting but otherwise not-resisting, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"What about Iwaizumi?" the right hand wing spiker, Hanamaki, asked.

"Eeeh? Iwa-chan was being mean this morning so I'm banning him from playing," Oikawa pouted. Yamaguchi still often found himself marvelling at how this childish guy could be so terrifying once he stepped on court.

"What else is new," Matsukawa commented lazily but following his former captain to approach the Karasuno's third year. Which left Yamaguchi to stand only with Iwaizumi on the side of the court.

Yamaguchi felt his stomach was doing that back-flip move he was having back in the first time he was put in the match against Wakunan. His heart was beating so fast, thumping hard against his ribcage that he wouldn't be surprised if Iwaizumi had heard him. He was about to excuse himself when he heard Iwaizumi spoke to him.

"So, Yamaguchi," he began slowly and Yamaguchi couldn't be more nervous. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Yamaguchi was a bit confused by the seemingly non-sequitur but he answered anyway. "Practice is off early on Saturday but I'll probably just stay home."

"What do you think about movie?"

"Umm... it's fun?"

"What about cinema?"

"Er... it's a fun place to watch a movie?"

"So... why don't you go there this weekend?" Iwaizumi asked in a nonchalant manner which was a bit off, but Yamaguchi was too confused to notice.

"Yeah... but it won't be fun if I go there a--" the rest of Yamaguchi's words died on his tongue when he suddenly realized what Iwaizumi was about to ask, with a force of a bullet train. He looked up to see Iwaizumi's expression, but the older boy had looked away. Still, he thought he was seeing Iwaizumi's neck turned red and Yamaguchi knew he wasn't doing better because he felt his face was flushed hot.

After a moment of silence, Iwaizumi finally said. "Saturday evening, seven o'clock, south gate of Sendai City Plaza?"

Yamaguchi couldn't help the big grin that was threateningly going to split his face in two. He didn't need to think twice. Heck, he didn't need to think at all.

"Yes."

_Definitely a 'yes'._

\---

Eventually, one date lead into another, and other, and other. Iwaizumi found himself enjoying Yamaguchi's presence more and more these days. He was shy at first, but he was quite talkative once he felt comfortable. It was totally refreshing to have a company that didn't constantly demand attention from their surroundings, so he wasn't planning to let go of the Karasuno number twelve anytime soon.

Which landed him to the current problem.

"You can't consider you're dating if you don't confess, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pointed out annoyingly when Iwaizumi told him his predicament. "Come on, it can't be that hard. Just a simple line like 'I like you, Yamaguchi', or 'Wanna go out?' would do the magic. What are you so afraid of? I can tell that kid is head over heels for you."

A thing Oikawa still couldn't believe. He knew that Kindaichi also hero-worshipped his best friend, but he was Iwaizumi's underclassmen since junior high. The Karasuno's first year only meet him three times on the other side of the net (before the recon thing), even though the last one probably had the biggest impact on him.

"Yeah, like being confessed to by a boy isn't frightening in and of itself," Iwaizumi retorted. "He's not a girl and should already realize that I want to make this into a long standing thing."

"Uh... and you being serious in romance, of all things, gives me the creeps more than Ushiwaka-chan dancing in a tutu." Oikawa paused for a moment before he gave an involuntary shudder, along with Iwaizumi. "Bad mental images! Bad mental images!"

"It's not that weird," Iwaizumi shrugged. "I'm a healthy guy, it's only normal that eventually something other than volleyball catches my interest."

"Which is why there's no reason for you not to confess," Oikawa said. "I've told you, that boy really has the hots for you so you don't need to be afraid of being rejected on your first crush."

"My first crush was you," Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa giggled. "Until I found out how trashy you actually are. I felt even more betrayed by my own feelings for ever been interested in a person like you."

"That's harsh, Iwa-chan," now Oikawa had switched into a full blown laughter. "Don't worry, you're my first crush too. Just until I figured out that you couldn't stop being mean even if you had a crush on me. That's why I switched to girls. They're super nice to me."

"That's not helping my problem at all."

"I still don't get why you would take it as problem. It's mutual."

"How can you be so sure?" Iwaizumi asked frustratingly. "I know you can observe very well, but how do you know he didn't just hero-worship me like Kindaichi? He had this childhood friend he looked so fond of, you know. The tall glasses boy. What if--"

"Wow, Iwa-chan. Just how much do you like this kid?" Oikawa blinked rapidly as Iwaizumi's neck flushed. "Okay, here's the thing. Karasuno's twelve is looking at you the very same way those pack of girls are looking at me; full of adoration, admiration, and affection. In other word, it's love. Anything else?"

Iwaizumi was stunned for a moment Oikawa was tempted to take a picture of him looking like that, but thought the better of him. He probably didn't realize it in his love-induced state, but he'd be better not to push his luck.

By the time Iwaizumi was back to his sense, Oikawa was inspecting his ninth nail.

"I should confess."

"Yes."

"I should ask him to date me."

"Yes."

"I should let him know that I'm not planning to--"

"Yes, Iwa-chan. Now hurry up or I'll tick that tiny manager of his because I think she also has the hots for--"

Iwaizumi didn't wait for him to finish the sentence, instead changing his direction to a train station that would bring him to Karasuno. Oikawa decided to follow him, because Iwaizumi would be too embarrassed to tell him about it. It wasn't like he was going to let go of such a wonderful material.

(In the end Oikawa didn't manage to make it as blackmail, but Iwaizumi did ask Karasuno's twelve out. In practice. In front of the whole team. Resulting in the pinch server to pass out from embarrassment.

When he woke up, he stuttered a very emotional 'yes' that Oikawa had to mark Iwaizumi's effort as complete success.)

\---

"I'm sorry about this," Iwaizumi sighed as he was trying to make room for himself so he didn't crush Yamaguchi beside him. They and both whole team were crashing into a yakiniku restaurant, and people were squishing him from every direction.

"It's okay," Yamaguchi laughed nervously, his body was sweating furiously because of the tight space, also from being so close to Iwaizumi with their friends around. It was more than Yamaguchi's nerve could handle. "I was the one who brought my whole team here."

"Good thing you did. You wouldn't want to be around my friends here alone."

"Eh... w--why?"

"Because they'll ask you embarrassing questions about us."

Yamaguchi felt his heartbeat suddenly picked up a pace. "Li--like what?"

Iwaizumi looked down to the slightly shorter boy, and was torn between asking 'do you really want to know?' and actually answered. The last option won. "Stuff like whether or not I've been getting laid."

Oikawa had probably been rubbing off on him, because he found the flaming red Yamaguchi to be extremely cute. Yamaguchi himself would like to blame the heat that melt his brain along with his rational thinking, because he decided to just shift closer and clutched on Iwaizumi's front shirt.

"If we... sneak out now," he whispered and looking up with half-lidded eyes, "nobody would probably notice."

As Iwaizumi stared at the younger teen in a mix of disbelief and turn-on, only one thought passed in his desire filled haze of mind.

Yamaguchi Tadashi; why didn't he discover him soon?

.  
.  
.  
**THE END**  


**Author's Note:**

> Come on, people. Why doesn't more of you make fanfics of this pairing? I'm so disappointed. The scene in my tag should be too good to pass up. But, oh, well, I guess I should be satisfied by my own writing. For now. This piece should inspire you. Make more. I'll be more than happy to review.
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
